Dance With Me
by Wonderful Failure
Summary: A lonely Zell is nervous about the SeeD Ball, not having anyone to dance with. But soon he and Selphie realize their true feelings for each other…*COMPLETE* R/R, plz...


Dance With Me  
  
"Would You Dance With Me?"  
  
By: Wonderful Failure  
  
email address: nightmare_syndrome_2005@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Classification: Citrus, Shortfic  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Zell x Selphie  
  
Summary: A lonely Zell is nervous about the SeeD Ball, not having anyone to dance with. But soon he and Selphie realize their true feelings for each other...  
  
"Damn it, Dincht. You always embarrass yourself...always. The SeeD Ball's t'night. And...I still don't have anyone to go with." Zell sighed; his shoulders slumped forward, a look of deep thought appearing over his boyish features.  
  
He knew that he'd be the only guy alone at the ball, which brought traces of sadness to his usually cheerful, and lively face. He was so worried about what would happen at the SeeD Ball that night. He knew that all the other guys would have girls to dance with, and that brought him down even more. He wanted to be treated like any other guy at Garden...not like the immature martial artist they portrayed him as.  
  
"Should I...should I even go?" Zell asked himself, wondering if anyone would even notice if he didn't show up for the SeeD Ball.  
  
He lay back, his mind rambled with various thoughts as he concentrated on what it would be like if he attended the SeeD Ball, like he was supposed to. His ocean blue eyes shimmered softly as his mind wandered. He was so desperate to prove to people that he was more than the fool that they thought he was. He furrowed his pale eyebrows, his thoughts mangled and lost within his innocent mind. He just couldn't come up with an answer to any of the questions that lingered in his thoughts.  
  
A knock at the door brought him back into reality. Sitting up, Zell looked at the door, raising a blonde eyebrow in curiosity as to who it could be. Lifting himself off of his bed, he walked his usual confident stroll over to the door, quietly cursing himself for not coming up with a solution to his problem. Upon opening the door, Zell flashed his winning smile, strangely happy that it was Selphie who had come to his dorm.  
  
"Heya, Zell!" Selphie greeted, a wide smile crawling across her perky lips.  
  
Zell nodded, his beautiful blue eyes concentrating on Selphie's adorable, childish face. "Hey," he replied, ushering Selphie into his dorm, away from the loud and annoying teenage girls who loitered within the halls of the dormitory wing. He shut the door behind her, and then turned his attention to the hyperactive brunette.  
  
"Watcha' need?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, tilting his head up in his usual fashion, his pale eyebrows raised up for no reason in particular.  
  
"Nothing..." Selphie trailed off, her emerald eyes shimmering with a certain sadness to them.  
  
Zell nodded, his mind wandering back to his problem of not having anyone to dance with at the SeeD Ball. Then the image of Selphie...that cheerful, spunky brunette, danced in his mind. His pale eyebrows rose in surprise. Did he...really have feelings for Selphie?  
  
"I..." Selphie continued, holding up a hand, trying to get Zell's attention, guiding him back into reality from his strange reverie.  
  
"You got somethin' you wanna' tell me?" Zell asked, cocking his head to a side, making his boyish features seem childish yet just as adorable as his hyperactive personality.  
  
"We're...so we're SeeDs," Selphie replied, her beautiful green eyes shining with disbelief as she shook her head, still amazed that the two of them had become SeeDs. "Top-notch soldiers for Garden. I still can't believe it..."  
  
"Mean either," Zell said, his hands moving from his hips to his pockets. He rubbed his shoe timidly on the soft carpet. "And the, uh...SeeD Ball's t'night, huh."  
  
"Yeah," Selphie said, forcing a nervous smile. "I...That's kind of what I came here for. I...wanted to ask you somethin'."  
  
"Yeah?" Zell called, a look of hope flashing like lightning within his platinum blue eyes.  
  
"Would you...I mean...Since...we're both SeeDs and all...do you..." Selphie felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She blushed, placing her hands upon her face, trying to stifle the nervousness within herself.  
  
"Would you dance with me?" Zell asked, stealing Selphie's words from her throat. She smiled up at him, her beautiful verdant eyes shining ethereally like vast forests. "At the SeeD Ball?"  
  
"I...Oh, Zell..." Selphie smiled, reaching up, cupping his handsome face in her small hands. "I'd love to."  
  
Zell grinned, wrapping his muscular arms around Selphie's slender waist. "I'm glad. I was so nervous about this dammned SeeD Ball and all...I'm glad you'll dance with me."  
  
Selphie nodded, moving her hands down to where she could wrap them around Zell's strong neck. "I'll do more than just dance with you..."  
  
Zell rose his blonde eyebrows in surprise. His grin widened a bit, a mischievous sparkle obvious within his gorgeous blue eyes. "Really now?" He asked, a sarcastic edge as sharp as a hot knife cutting into butter.  
  
"Yes," Selphie said, smiling. "I always had a lil' crush on you. You're such a sweetie!"  
  
Zell shrugged, grinning. "Yeah, well I try."  
  
She giggled, her beautiful green eyes having a strange glow to them. After giving a soft sigh, she titled her head, her smile faltering. Now a look of hope and bluff was obvious on her cute face. "Do you...do you like me?"  
  
"Of course I like you," Zell said, nodding. His grin had faltered to a mere smile, which was more of a nervous smile than anything else.  
  
"I mean...do you...really...like me?" Selphie asked, her eyes moistening as thoughts of Zell not loving her entered her mind. Her lips quivered as her brown eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"...Yeah," Zell said, tightening his embrace around Selphie's frail body. "I love you, Selphie."  
  
A wave of relief and happiness washed over Selphie, healing her of any emotional wounds she had left over from her leaving Trabia Garden. She was so happy. Happier than she had ever been in her life...She was in bliss. In rapture...She wanted the moment to last forever.  
  
"I love you, Selphie."  
  
"I...I love you, Zell. I love you more than anyone...More than...more than all of...all of my friends..." Selphie managed, still amazed that Zell actually loved her. She thought that...nobody would love her. Why, with her being so hyper and all...  
  
"I'm glad," Zell said, leaning in, his spiky blonde hair brushing softly on Selphie's forehead as he leaned in for a kiss. Selphie hungrily accepted, massaging Zell's tongue gently as it entered her mouth. With a quick stroke of his tongue, Zell had left her mouth, and he was looking down on the short brunette, smiling.  
  
"I...I want this moment to last forever," Selphie said, lost in a maelstrom of love and passion.  
  
Zell nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips. "So do I, Selphie...So do I."  
  
"Will it?" Selphie asked, scars of hope visible within her simplistic words.  
  
"...Forever," Zell said. "It'll last forever. He nodded, grinning "It'll last forever, Selphie...Till the ends of time."  
  
"I'm relieved," Selphie said, tightening her arms around Zell's powerful neck. "Our love'll last forever!"  
  
"Damned straight," Zell said, grinning.  
  
"I'll dance with you, Zell Dincht...I'll dance forever..." 


End file.
